Patent Document 1 discloses a wheel loader including a cooling unit having a radiator or the like and a blower unit blowing air to the cooling unit, as an example of a work vehicle.
In the blower unit of the wheel loader, one end of the blower unit is rotatably supported to a vehicle body to rotate between a closed position at which the blower unit faces the cooling unit from the rear side and an open position at which the blower unit exposes the cooling unit to the outside.